


Short interaction between Komaeda and Sans.

by ConfusedAndNervous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedAndNervous/pseuds/ConfusedAndNervous
Summary: Read the title dude. They are just bros hanging out, what more could you want?
Relationships: Sans & Komaeda
Kudos: 3





	Short interaction between Komaeda and Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my last post was several months ago, where I wrote a monologue to myself about the sinking feeling of not being able to use your old coping mechanisms, and now I'm writing Sans and Komaeda fics, don't worry about it. It is 01. 30, good night sleep tight.

A cold breeze blew through the snow covered tree branches. The bell above the door rang as Komaeda stepped out of the shop, with a warm cup of chocolate in his hands. He looked around and found himself alone still. While he waited, he leaned on the wall of the snowdin shop, and pulled down his scarf to take his first sip.

“I’d wait a few more minutes with that if I were you,” a voice rang out beside him.

Komaeda looked down at his newly arrived friend. The fact that Sans had left no footprints in the snow when he appeared suggested he might be speaking from experience, and had just left a time where Komaeda regretted his decision. He smiled at Sans in an appreciative manner.

“Glad you could make it! I was worried they’d keep you longer at the kiosk,” Komaeda said. He pulled something out of his pocket; two packets of ketchup leftover from lunch, and held his hand out. Sans gratefully took them and immediately consumed them, like the ketchupholic he was.

“I can always make time for you,” Sans shrugged. Komaeda hummed at the joke, but didn’t comment further. He instead turned to his friend and offered him his arm. They started heading down the road, no goal in mind besides spending some quality time with one another. Komaeda brought the cup up to his lips and finally took a sip. Still too hot.


End file.
